


У нас нет столько времени

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hearthstone Knights of the Frozen Throne, all the aus, minus Kul Tiras storyline 'cause I'm playing Zuldazar now
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Джайна знает, что ей здесь не место. Вода уже начинает просачиваться сквозь сапоги, и она старается не смотреть вниз, чтобы не увидеть под ногами песок, и вверх тоже — чтобы не потревожить стаю застывших в вечности драконов. Как она сюда попала? Когда вообще решила куда-то идти? И где это — здесь?





	У нас нет столько времени

**Author's Note:**

> надеялась дописать ещё неделю назад, но немного разрослось (планировала драбблик слов на 500; а ещё дела крафтовые совсем всё время заняли), до запуска не успела, так что линию Кул-Тираса не учитываю, коли пока не играла.  
> ещё этот фик можно было назвать «Не туда воюешь».  
> featuring our lord and savior Wrathion.
> 
> для Алекс.

　　Джайна знает, что ей здесь не место. Вода уже начинает просачиваться сквозь сапоги, и она старается не смотреть вниз, чтобы не увидеть под ногами песок, и вверх тоже — чтобы не потревожить стаю застывших в вечности драконов.  
　　Бронзовые драконы — худшее из зол. У них тёмные двойники, пещеры с вечно повторяющимися событиями, о которых хочется забыть и которые тянет исправить, и вероятности, вероятности, вероятности…  
　　Как она сюда попала? Когда вообще решила куда-то идти? И где это — здесь?  
　　Она переставляет ноги, потому что ей нужно что-то делать. Якорь холодит кожу между ключицами. Здесь разливается мягкий свет, словно от сотен свечей, вот только их нигде не видно.  
　　Так ли выглядит время для тех, кто привык в нём купаться?

　　Джайна идёт по руслу реки, по колено в мерцающем потоке. Высоко поднимает колени — привычка из детства. Застрять в тераморских болотах легче лёгкого. Было. До того, как огонь выжег будущее, и одна ярость породила другую.  
　　Внутри неё поднимается привычное, жгуче-багровое, которым легко захлебнуться. Пальцы сгибаются в хищном жесте, и лёд, куда более тёмный, чем тот, что отзывался на её зов прежде, нарастает на коже. Попадись ей сейчас хоть одна из этих тварей… Громких, клыкастых — ни совести, ни так любимой ими чести. Как она могла только верить? Как в этом мире вообще ещё можно во что-то верить, кроме себя самой?  
　　В осоке на берегу кто-то есть. Джайна замирает. От её сапог по временному потоку расходятся круги.  
　　Наползает туман — старый друг, из-за которого она привыкла к плащам — и в нём слышатся яростные вопли. Боевой клич Орды, но какой-то… иной. А после — детский плач. Джайна снова спешит вперёд, и фигура в тумане, прижимающая к груди свёрток, оборачивается.  
　　Джайна никогда её не встречала, но всё равно узнаёт. У Дреки те же скулы, та же линия челюсти, хоть и кожа не того цвета, и глаза янтарные. Джайна сказала бы, что дикие, но не потому, что они принадлежат завоевателю, а потому что она — загнанная в угол мать.  
　　— Нет… — цедит Джайна сквозь зубы, обращаясь ко всему этому месту, к чёртовым бронзовым драконам или, может, к себе самой, которая не имеет права на слабость.  
　　Дрека не успевает опустить корзинку с сыном в мерцающие воды реки — их догоняют топоры и стрелы.  
　　— Нет!.. — Джайна вытягивает руку, и в её крике всё то, от чего она избавилась. Избавилась ведь?  
　　Река несётся вперёд. Туман войны стирает из поля зрения всё, кроме неё самой.  
　　Джайна не двигается с места.  
　　— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь добиться, — произносит она. — Кем бы ты ни был.  
　　В ответ тишина превращается в плеск волн, а потом — в рёв метели.  
　　Джайна падает под порывом холодного ветра. Колени её ударяются в лёд — вычищенный до блеска, как зеркала в королевским покоях. Из их глубины смотрит на неё мёртвая королева с недобрым оскалом, в короне из ледяных осколков, с полными холодного огня глазами. Эта королева — она сама.  
　　У колен её мерцает рунами проклятый клинок, сверкает заколдованными глазами, и Джайна отшатывается от него, как от чумы. Он и есть чума.   
　　«Ты же знаешь, что так было бы лучше для всех», — шепчет клинок прямо в её голове, — «Ты ведь куда сильнее, чем был мальчишка Менетил. Ты бы делала, что должно. И ты была бы прекрасна.»  
　　Джайна проваливается под лёд, царапает замёрзшими пальцами о края льдин, борется с тяжестью костюма, тянущего вниз. Ледяная скорбь исчезает в темноте океана. Его шёпот смешивается с шёпотом другим, куда более тихим и древним.  
　　Джайна выбирается из полыньи. Её бьёт дрожь — не только потому, что холод добрался до костей и заставляет зубы отплясывать джигу.  
　　— Джайна? — раздаётся над её головой полузабытый голос, и она поднимает взгляд, замёрзшая, мокрая и потерянная. Остаётся только надеяться, что она не настолько сильно изменилась в лице, когда увидела недоверчивое лицо младшего Менетила — такое, каким она почти его не помнит.  
　　— Ты не она, — заключает он наконец, но всё равно протягивает ей руку.  
　　— Она? — хрипит Джайна и поднимается сама, стряхивая с юбок снег. — Как она… почему… то есть…  
　　— Кто-то должен был, — отвечает Артас, и от грусти в его голосе щемит сердце. Неужели когда-то давным-давно она звучала так же? Неужели она готова была… вот так?  
　　— И что теперь? Выслеживаете её?  
　　Артас рассмеялся.  
　　— О, она со своим орком приведёт нас к дредлордам. И мы ударим в самое сердце Чумы.  
　　“Орком?” — думает Джайна, а вслух произносит. — Мы?  
　　Артас улыбается, всё так же грустно, но Джайна вдруг понимает, почему никак не может вспомнить его до падения — не только из-за боли потери, но ещё и из-за этой невыносимой веры. Все ли принцы ей так грешат?  
　　— Мёртвые тоже люди, — заявляет Артас, и Джайна не может понять, шутка это или что-то другое, чего она не может до конца принять. С мёртвыми она никогда не могла наладить отношений. Хотя её отец в конце концов заговорил… И она услышала.  
　　— Джайна!  
　　Артас смотрит куда-то ей за спину, но она не торопится оборачиваться. Смотреться в кривые зеркала ей не нравилось и на Ярмарке Новолуния.  
　　— Менетил, — выдыхает Королева, и Джайну пробирает дрожь, как будто она совсем разучилась держать себя в руках.  
　　Она оборачивается. Мёртвая Джайна словно вросла в лёд — так крепко стоит на ногах. В её руках нет Фростморна, но кожа изъедена смертью и севером, а в глазах — вьюга.  
　　— Праудмур, — облачко холодного пара вылетает из распоротой щеки Королевы.  
　　Она чуть склоняет голову, и Джайну передёргивает: она двигается, как нежить. Она и есть нежить. И Артас не заносит меч и не призывает свет, и даже конь его не шелохнётся, словно давно привык, как и люди — те, что стоят лагерем позади, которых туман войны обнажает по очереди.  
　　За спиной мёртвой королевы — орк. Чёрная гора на фоне белого снега, ритуальный пепельный череп на потемневшей — тоже мёртвой — коже, как вечная готовность к мак’гора. И пронзительно голубые глаза. Джайна втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Она знает эти глаза.  
　　Джайна зажмуривается. А когда снова распахивает веки, вокруг только туман и растаявшее время.

　　Она не двигается. На её ресницах всё ещё не растаяли льдинки. Она должна напомнить себе о том, что не умерла.  
　　Но дело в том, что прежняя она действительно мертва. Та самая, которая была достаточно наивной, чтобы умереть во имя всеобщего блага, и достаточно упрямой, чтобы воскреснуть и заглушить голос в своей голове. Сейчас в её голове другие голоса.   
　　Больно знать о том, что не случилось и уже никогда не случится. Но ещё больнее — знать, что где-то не здесь оно случилось. Где-то не здесь оно в порядке вещей, и морской воздух на вкус не как кровь, и барабаны войны не ухают в голове мигренью, и над волнами не разносит пепел, и за будущее стоит бороться. И та, другая она, не перестаёт. 　　Её не остановила даже собственная смерть. Её остановили чужие.  
　　Из тумана войны, конечно, вырастают стены Терамора. К этому невозможно подготовиться, но этого следовало ожидать. Тот, что преподаёт ей урок, обладает удивительной любовью к пыткам. Чувство юмора у него должен быть соответствующее.  
　　Джайна шепчет одно за другим заклятия аркана, из тех, что долгое время никак ей не давались — до Калесгоса, если уж быть совсем честной, но эту дверь тем более не стоит открывать. Конечно, все они растворяются во времени, бесполезные и бесплотные. Что есть магия против времени?  
　　Манабомба разрывает реальность на части, и Джайна отворачивается: нет смысла ещё раз наблюдать за собственным падением. Она знает, кто её подхватит. Она знает, что все что-то теряли в свой жизни.  
　　Но в этот раз у неё не получается. Голос Аспекта не возвращает её назад, из бури, и Джайна растворяется в потоках магии, как и всё в радиусе несколько километров. Всё, кроме Калесгоса, конечно.  
　　И война продолжается, но что-то смещается, что-то неумолимо кренится, как севший на мель корабль. Умирают те, кто не должен был. Джайна ныряет в реку времён. Она не хочет выбираться на поверхность. Она всё равно выбирается.

　　Джайна видит себя рогатой и крылатой, пикирующейся с дредлордами, генералом в стане Короля-Лича. Она видит себя на полях Награнда, где останавливает руку Тралла и, не отрывая взгляда от Гарроша, шепчет «Это моя месть» и старается не слушать ответное «Это моя ошибка». Она видит себя, растворяющейся в Колодце Вечности, и Келя, который клянётся, что её жертва не будет напрасной. Она видит бесчисленное количество своих отражений, которые хотела бы разбить, и столько же таких, в которые хочет бесконечно вглядываться.

 

　　Держаться за высшие идеалы все готовы — пока им не аукнется. В настоящем мире невозможно всё ещё на что-то надеяться и во что-то верить. Только её глупый племянник (не по крови, но кого это волнует?) всё ещё пытается, хотя и он тонет в привычной круговороте событий. Всё повторяется. Сын становится отцом, спасители мира — безумцами, и всегда есть те, кто смеются последними. Их смех она и слышит по ночам. Громче него только крики.  
　　Джайна сама не замечает, как выбирается на берег: продрогшая и уставшая, словно бы впервые ощутившая вес мира на своих плечах, хотя ей казалось, что уж это чувство ей знакомо.

　　— Ты наконец-то прислушалась к своим корням... но корни этого мира прогнили. А ты ослепла от ярости.  
　　— Насылать на слепую видения? Очень умно.  
　　Темнота вздыхает, и Джайна чует прогретую костром землю и специи. Запах, далекий от соли и моря.  
　　— С годами ты становишься все острее, Праудмур. На действия и на язык.  
　　— Громкие слова для того, у кого за плечами слишком мало лет, чтобы меняться.  
　　Она всё ещё не видела его, но теперь точно знает, кто столкнул её в реку и поворачивает русла. Джайна помнит, как ощущается его присутствие, но теперь оно совсем другое, почти необъятное, словно чёрная чешуя его сплелась с золотой, и в их переплетении сверкают титанические звёзды. Ни у кого не должно быть такой силы. Время Аспектов ушло. В век смертных маленький дракон, пытающийся удержать в себе слишком много, выглядит одновременно жалко и неуместно.  
　　— Может, там, откуда ты, так оно и есть.  
　　Джайна выжимает плащ: время течёт ей под ноги острым потоком, куда более быстрым, чем приписано воде.  
　　— И откуда ты?  
　　— Из мира, которого не должно быть.  
　　Чёрные драконы — зло ещё более худшее, чем бронзовые. У них тёмный шёпот в головах, навязчивые идеи и планы, которыми они ни с кем не делятся. Не зря их головы вывешивали в Штормграде.  
　　Но в этом голосе звучит то, что Джайне хорошо знакомо. В конце концов, у каждого найдётся то, что удерживает его над бездной безумия. Обладатель этого бесплотного знакомого-незнакомого голоса потерял это что-то, и теперь падение — лишь дело времени.  
　　Джайна вдруг отчётливо понимает, что и сама уже падает. Но когда оступилась? Там, на болотистом берегу, когда смотрела на изломанное тело своего ученика, или много-много раньше, просто не смогла этого заметить?

　　— Зачем всё это? — спрашивает Джайна, которой отчаянно хочется лечь у моря на родных берегах и ни о чём не думать хотя бы несколько мгновений. Война этого никому не позволяет.  
　　Темнота рокочет и шелестит, разворачивает чёрные драконьи кольца, на которых осела звёздная пыль, и открывает глаза. Джайна тонет в их бесконечном космосе. Они похожи на потухающие звёзды, которым осталось совсем немного. На чешуе шрамы, о происхождении которых даже догадываться сложно.  
　　— Ты сказала, что знаешь, чего я хочу добиться, — выдыхает он вместе с пеплом и дымом. Огонь внутри дракона почти погас, но дыхание его всё ещё пугает.  
　　— Я не предам свой народ снова, — Джайна поднимает подбородок и расправляет плечи. Ей страшно, хотя она стояла перед Аспектами, перед дредлордами, перед собственными отражениями, которыми она никогда не станет. Лучше смотреть в безумные глаза Смертокрыла, чем в угасающие — его сына. Если он вообще его сын.  
　　— Праудмур, ты не предаёшь никого, кроме самой себя. Не дай моему миру случиться. Присматривай за нами.  
　　Джайна не спрашивает «Почему я?». В этом мире не имеет смысла задавать подобных вопросов.

　　Темнота проглатывает её и выплёвывает на берега, по которым она никогда не думала скучать.

　　Когда дороги войны приводят её в Штормград, она наблюдает за Гневионом, который, кажется, лениво возлежит в углу посольства, но на самом деле ловит каждое сказанное слово. Он, конечно, замечает её внимание. Глаза у него кроваво-красные, и Джайна думает, что знает, ради чего он готов погасить их. И все звёзды, если придётся.  
　　Ей снится Королева Мёртвых с тёмным орком за спиной. Ей снится, как она растворяется в магии. Ей снятся вероятности, и она почти убеждает себя в том, что никогда не говорила с драконом с потухающим взглядом.  
　　Но потом Гневион подходит к ней сам и задаёт неудобные вопросы, и делится своими подозрениями. И Джайна не уносится прочь и не бросает ядовитые слова. У них нет на это времени. Она тоже замечает, что с королём Штормграда что-то не так.  
　　Джайна чувствует себя бесконечно старой: она почти забыла, каково это, верить в кого-то, кроме себя. Даже если это чёрный дракон. И старый друг, на которого она не может смотреть. И старые враги, которые тоже не хотят воевать.   
　　Джайна задумывается, к какой вероятности приведёт их эта дорога. И надеется, что не к самой худшей. Снова надеется.


End file.
